Get out of the pool
Get out of the pool is the 27th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Charlotte hears the tune of a music box and wanders on the Baskerville grounds trying to find it. Coming to the edge of a forest she is suprised by a hooded man and pulls her blade on him. She asks his name but he only replies with 'I'm no one of importance' only to have her retort that words such as those would only make one more suspicious. Another man who was leaning against the tree tells the hooded man not to tease Charlotte and calls him Jack. Jack then introduces himself as Jack Vessalius and proceeds to ask Charlotte if he may call her 'Lottie' for short and tells her he is but a humble artisan of music boxes. Charlotte would constantly find Jack roaming in and around the Baskerville estate confused as to how someone like him could get in so easily as not just anyone was allowed on the Baskerville estate. Jack tells Lottie that 'Glen' gave him a map of all the secret passages in and out of the estate and that he could use them anytime. Suprised Lottie asks Jack what his relationship to Glen is and Jack confirms that Glen is his best friend. Lottie blows this off as no one can get close to Glen and believes him to by lying.One day Charlotte came up Jack and Glen hanging together outside and Jack calls her over saying she had perfect timing. Jack shows her the pocket watch he recently made and asks her if she likes it. Lottie asks why a pocket watch and Jack replies the mechanics are the same in watches just like music boxes and opens it to play a tune. Glen says the tune is called "Lacie" and tells her it's his own composition. Though Charlotte was slighty jealous that Jack and Glen had become such great friends she was happy as long as Glen would smile no matter how rare that smile was. However this was not to last long for Glen called the Baskervilles together and told them to slaughter any and everyone in the castle at the time. Charlotte and Fang questioned his motives but he told them off and they left to kill every last person within the Baskerville estate. After that long flashback the scene returns to Oz, currently being controlled by Jack, and the Baskervilles talking about the day of the Tragedy of Sablier. Jack, in Oz's body, tells Charlotte that he did not come out to talk to her but to tell her to leave. Angered by the way Jack talked to her Charlotte question's Jack's loyalty when she asked him about Glen being his friend yet he killed him. Jack replies that she should leave immeadiately because it would be impossible for her to win against B-Rabbit's power, which he summoned. The Bakservilles retreat but only after Charlotte tells Jack that she is only following her master's orders. Oz falls to his knees as Jack departs to sleep for he's used too much energy. Suddenly one of Jack's memories from the Tragedy emerges and Oz watches all of it. Jack asks Oswald why he did it and that he didn't want to kill him but had no choice in the end. Leo and Elliot find Oz as he wakes and tell him they found a way out of the secret passage leading to the outside. Oz is thinking about the flashback he just saw and questions his past choices. Elliot tells him that because he's realized what was the problem he has already taken a step forward. Oz realizes that he will no longer hurt others and runs to catch up with Elliot and Leo as they walk through the forest. Oz suddenly remembers the piano music he heard earlier and asks Elliot the name of the sheet music that was played. Elliot tells him that he composed it and that it's name was "Lacie". Elliot asks if Oz has a problem with that since Oz just stared at him. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga